Chocolate
by darlingc
Summary: Invierno , chocolate caliente y un beso. BxG


-Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

**Chocolate

* * *

**

— ¡Ahora si me la pagaras Benjamin Tennyson! — grito una exasperada Gwen al ser golpeada en su espalda con una bola de nieve. Vio como su primo corría hacia algún lugar para esconderse. —Marica — musito en un susurro.

Cogió un poco de nieve para formar una nueva bola y, caminando lentamente observo detenidamente hacia cualquier montículo donde Ben podría estar escondiéndose.

—¡Te tengo! — grito la pelirroja animadamente al llegar al lugar donde creyó que el joven se encontraba pero fue interrumpida por una segunda bola de nieve que cayó nuevamente en su espalda. —¡Benjamin!

—¡Nunca me atraparas Gwen! — se rio Ben a unos metros de distancia de la joven.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

-Pues entonces… ¡atrápame si puedes!

Podía sentir el frio seco en sus mejillas pero igual se sentía fresco y agradable. Eran aquellos momentos que extrañamente ocurrían entre el par de primos, desde… hace mucho tiempo. Y lo mejor del caso, es que el cabeza hueca de Levin no se encontraba en esos momentos así que solo eran ellos dos , como en los viejos tiempos.

Nunca supo como ocurrió, pero en unos segundos se encontró tirado en el suelo. Lo siguiente que alcanzo a razonar, es que enfrente de el había un álamo y por último, una capa de nieve que provenía del árbol cayó justamente en su rostro.

—¡Oh cielos Ben! ¿Estás bien? — Gwendolyn se arrodillo e intento quitarle toda la nieve del rostro que pudo. Su primo no respondía —¡No Ben! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Ben! — grito preocupada.

—Jajaja … — el castaño abrió sus ojos y estampo una risotada al ver la expresión preocupada de la pelirroja. — Debiste haber visto tu cara

—¡Eres un estúpido! — sintió como su prima lo sacudía violentamente — ¡La próxima vez no mostrare compasión de ti!

—Que va … solo era una bromita

—Bromita … — rio sarcásticamente la joven

—Oh vamos Gwen , ¿Me perdonas?

—Me llevara tiempo perdonarte — fingió su voz y se cruzo de brazos , vio que su primo giro los ojos. — se froto las manos —Brr! Este frio me está afectando , deberíamos entrar. — el joven asintió.

* * *

Se estiro lo suficiente en el sofá para sentirse cómodo.

—Esto es vida — dijo Ben cerrando sus ojos

Un poco después, apareció Gwen con su cabello recogido en una coleta sencilla y sin la chaqueta que vestía anteriormente.

—Deje en la estufa chocolate caliente para que se prepare , ¿Quieres una taza? — pregunto

—Sería un honor — respondió sin abrir los ojos

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha y regreso a la cocina. Minutos después, regreso cargando dos tazas medianas llenas de chocolate caliente.

—Hey , eso huele muy bien — el ojiverde tomo su taza y la acerco a su nariz , aspirando el apetitoso aroma a chocolate. Tomo un sorbo , y suspiro —Delicioso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado — sonrió Gwendolyn

—Y dime Gwen… ¿Dónde está Kevin? Generalmente cuando vengo a tu casa siempre se encuentra aquí metido , y la verdad ; no verlo aquí debe de ser muy difícil.

—Eres un grosero … — el castaño alzo una ceja — pues Kevin esta fuera de la ciudad y … —se detuvo temerosa si continuar o no — la verdad es que ya no estamos juntos , o por lo menos ahora …

Ben sintió una presión dentro de su cuerpo , había esperado tanto tiempo para que ocurriese . Espera , ¿Desde cuándo tenia esos pensamientos extraños que lo comenzaban a invadir? Al carajo ¿A quién le importaba?

—Entonces los milagros si ocurren — observo que su prima había fruncido el ceño — pero , ¿Estás bien? —pregunto al notar cierta melancolía en el rostro de la chica.

—Oh , si … digo — se froto las manos — no es fácil pero ahí voy — sonrió débilmente. — Pero no hablemos de eso , ¿Cómo va el soccer?

—Pues ahorita no hemos jugado mucho por el clima pero en unas semanas comenzaremos a practicar nuevamente. —Gwen se incorporo cerca de él para tomar la taza vacía y sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca de el. Intento mostrarse tranquilo y se alejo un poco para permitirle el espacio suficiente. Observo detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos y noto que tenía una ligera mancha de chocolate en su mejilla derecha.

—Espera Gwen , tienes algo en tu mejilla. — replico el joven

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? — pregunto desconcertada al tocarse la mejilla equivocada.

—Aquí — Los dedos de Ben señalaron el punto correcto y delicadamente lo limpio.

En un instante, sus miradas permanecieron estáticas ; como un imán. El perfume de Gwen lo estaba hastiando, era aun más exquisito que el chocolate caliente. Intencionalmente, sus rostros se fueron acercando mas; esperando que uno de los dos diese el primer paso. Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron carmín y delicadamente cerro sus ojos. ¿No estaba mal, verdad? ¿Verdad? Llego el momento en que sus labios apenas rozaron y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

El castaño la acerco más hacia él y la rodeo con sus brazos . Las manos de Gwen permanecieron en las mejillas de Ben. Beso delicadamente el labio inferior de la joven y poco a poco , entreabrió su boca para permitirle la entrada. Su corazón latía violentamente ; estaba perdiendo la razón. Pero no estaba soñando , su prima lo estaba besando.

—¡Gwen! ¡Hemos llegado! — se escucho desde la puerta de la entrada la voz de la señora Tennyson.

Gwendolyn empujo violentamente a su primo y se separo de él. Su rostro se había tornado rosado y nervioso.

—Ya voy mama. — se dirigió a la puerta.

—Llegamos un poco tarde porque a tu padre se le ocurrió comprar una cosas para el jardín y ya sabes … ahorita está sacando cosas del auto — noto que Benjamin se encontraba en la sala — ¡Ben!Sobrino! que milagro — sonrió alegremente

—Hola tía —fue lo único que pudo responder

—Gwen que desconsiderada, invítale algo de comer.

—Ya tomamos chocolate caliente, sobro algo para ustedes — dijo la pelirroja soltándose su coleta.

—Alguien dijo … ¿Chocolate caliente? — la voz del señor Tennyson se escucho a lo lejos.

—Sí que tiene buen oído — su hija asintió graciosamente. —Ben , ¿Podrías ayudarle a tu tío por favor?

—Con mucho gusto tía. — al salir de la puerta , se encontró con Gwen. Lily Tennyson habíase dirigido a la cocina. Sus miradas se encontraron y una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Gwen.

—Te espero arriba mas tarde. — dijo la pelirroja con voz seductora y se alejo de ahí , satisfecha de su gran logro.

Benjamin sonrió complacido. Sabía que lo que vendría iba a ser mucho más agradable que tomar chocolate caliente.

* * *

a/n: Y bien … ¿Qué tal eh? Espero que lo ultimo no lo malentiendan. Perverts …

Esteee , si he desaparecido un poco ; ya saben escuela y todo eso ; espero que sean pacientes ; actualizare pronto. Por ahora espero que hayan disrutado este one-shot.

Si no me equivoco , ya pasan Ultimate Alien en Latinoamérica … eso es bueno no creen? Aunque no vea mucho la televisión.


End file.
